The Beginning
by Aburame No Jikan
Summary: oneshot that start the new series im working on..tell me what you think so far. rated for language :P


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Note: **I planned to do this type of story in a series with each of the girls that I am familiar with in Naruto. This will be a oneshot which explains the upcoming stories and the first part I will try to get up right after this. Please review and tell me what you think ^_^

**_ The Beginning _**

It was at the Moon Light Festival that six girls, all friends in one form or another, would venture away from their team mates and meet up at one of the festival's booth, "The Future Loves."

**Now, shall we get on with the story? I think so…**

"Maybe next time you will get it Naruto." Sakura said as she tried to comfort her distraught team mate. Surprisingly he lost at a game in which involved ramen.

"But Sakura-chan! -sniff- It was the newest flavor of ramen!" Naruto sobbed.

The pink haired fifteen year old looked towards her other two team mates, silently asking for their help.

"Ugly is right Dickless." Sai said with his fake smile. "Maybe you'll get it next time."

"Really?" Naruto chose to ignore the 'nickname' that Sai graced him with. Sakura, on the other hand, made a mental note to pummel the artist next time they had a team training session.

"No. But Ugly looked like she wanted me to say something to comfort you." his fake smile was soon replaced with a pained look as Sakura punched him. She dragged Sasuke and Naruto with her, leaving the artist to dizzily follow them.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Come on Chouji." growled an irritated Ino. "This is the seventh time we had to stop so you could 'sample' the food."

"Sorry -swallow- Ino." Chouji said. "But I wanted to see if they tasted as good as they smelled."

"Troublesome, let's just go so she can stop nagging." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the sky. Though as much as he loved watching clouds in the day time, he preferred looking at the twinkling balls of fire in the sky above them. But his 'looking' was cut short as he felt his female team mate take a hold of his ear and began dragging him, along with Chouji, to the nearest booth with games.

"We came here to have fun as a team. Not to eat or look at the pretty stars in the night sky." Ino huffed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata watched as Akamaru and Kiba raced to the dumpling booth while Shino held the many prizes that the Hyuuga heiress won. When he went to get a better hold of the large stuffed dog he felt a a soft hand helping him. He looked to see the slightly pink face of his team mate.

"Sorry Shino-kun for causing problems." she apologized.

"It is fine Hinata." he replied. It was a good thing that he had no yukata available so he was able to wear his normal attire. Otherwise she might have seen the brotherly look he gave her.

**Seriously. What is up with guys not wanting to show how they really feel? Psh.**

When Kiba and Akamaru came back with their food, the four of them went to the nearest free table and sat down.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tenten looked between her two team mates and sighed. She was hoping that tonight would be one of those nights where they actually got along…unfortunately this is Lee and Neji she was talking about. Noticing the looks they were receiving she decided to intervene and make sure they make the rest of the night a good one, or else they would be sorry.

Grabbing them by the ears, the weapon mistress dragged the two struggling males to where she found a game that tested ones aim.

"Ruin this night for me and I will ask the vendor if the target can be you two." That shut them up.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Temari was disgusted and could feel the headache coming. Her brother, Kankuro, managed to win the pie eating contest, the hot dog eating contest, and even the sake contest. Good thing Tsunade hadn't arrived yet or else it would have taken longer.

"If you ask to stop at one more place that isn't a game I will personally put a bow tie on your head and drop you off at Kabuto's room in Sound." she hissed, her teal eyes flashing.

"Yes ma'am." Kankuro whimpered.

"I can't believe you're afraid of her. Her threats are empty anyways." Gaara commented as he looked around the place in a bored manner.

"I will send you to everyone of your fangirls places and make sure you spend at least two hours with them and you wouldn't have any use of your chakra." Gaara only nodded and paled visibly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I am going to castrate those two so that even Orochimaru would cry for their losses." growled Arashi, she glared at nothing, scaring the people around her slightly.

"Who're you gonna castrate?"

"You and Genma." Arashi answered Raidou.

"And why is that?"

Let's just say that it was going to be a long and painful night for Raidou and Genma.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was an hour before the fireworks were going to start and the girls met up with each other, telling their team mates to find a good spot for all of them. Hinata nearly fainted when Naruto complemented on how her kimono brought out her eyes. Sakura had just finished her conversation with Kankuro, Tenten and Temari were debating who had the worst team mates, Ino was berating Chouji and Kiba for snacking even though they had just eaten, and Arashi had a katana in her hand.

"Arashi-kun, put down the sharp and very dangerous katana back where it was before. We don't want anybody getting hurt." Raidou said, as if trying to calm down a small child.

"And if you don't stop talking to me like I'm freaking five then you will have your precious jewels with you for another day." was her calm reply. Yes, she was calm, and no just because she was slightly shaking did not mean she was the least bit angry.

"The girls and I are gonna go to fix ourselves before the fireworks start. See you boys later." and with that the girls, though Arashi was forced, followed Ino through the crowds until their team mates could no longer see them.

"I fear for you and Genma, Raidou-san." Lee said. "Arashi-kun is very….violent."

"Trust me, that was her in her nice mode." Genma grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

With that said, both adults shivered with a grimace on their face. They feared for themselves as well.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After fixing their kimonos and hair, make up for Ino, the girls were on their way back when Hinata noticed something between the bobbing for apples booth and the win a kiss booth. (Ironic, ne?)

Ino, without warning, grabbed the girls closest to her and went to walk into the 'small' tent that Hinata saw. Unfortunately for her, she had grabbed onto Arashi as well as Temari, shocking the girls and they almost took her head off she hadn't dropped their arms and ran to the table at the entrance of the tent.

"Hello, my name is Sora. This is the tent of Future Loves. We have several employees who have special powers that are able to help you see the future loves you could have. Three ryos for each person." the brunette said as she smiled in a kind manner.

Surprisingly, Arashi was the first to hand her the money and then walking into the tent. After the shock wore off, the others followed her one by one. The last being Hinata who bowed and hurried into the tent.

Sora grinned and put a sign up that said business in progress at the entrance of the tent. Her prediction had come true and the girls were going to see their lives right after the festival, though it may take time for the others.


End file.
